The White Blade of Hope
by Thaeonblade
Summary: A Healer, yet a Blader. Bodies fall, but not from her blades. Henia Trevelyan admits to naivety, but is far from stupid. She's just a good person works for the best in any situation.


**Copyright: The following is a fan-written story. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA and this is a non-profit story written for fun and laughs.**

* * *

><p>Wielding two swords, Henia Trevelyan slashed her way through battle like a furious dancer.<p>

From one sword, she fired a bolt of pure mana that flew out and broke the staff of a blood mage. With the other sword, she cast a lightning bolt that caught on the mage's metal necklace and sent electricity pouring through his body. Still the stunned, the mage could do nothing as Henia charged and stabbed both swords through the mage's chest.

She pulled her swords out of the mage and kicked him onto his back. The mage coughed and tried to get up, surprised that he was not bleeding heavily. However, he did notice that he was completely exhausted in stamina and mana, leaving him unable to move.

"You're under arrest for the crime of using blood magic!"

"And tearing apart your friend over there." The mage said with a smug smile, bringing Henia's attention to where iron Bull was desperately trying to keep his ribcage as close to closed as possible. "You might want to do something about that."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"It's not like I can move-" The mage cried out when a sword was impaled through his stomach and out of his spine. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"To keep you from leaving."

"I'm already paralyzed! THIS IS UNNECESSARY!"

"Don't worry, my swords are imbued with magic that keep them from killing people."

"IT STILL HURTS! AND WHAT ABOUT ALL OF THEM?"

"All of who-" Henia looked over at the slew of bodies. "Oh! They were killed by the spells that fired off of the sword. It's a loophole that I found, I can't use the sword to directly kill people, but that doesn't stop me from using spells that shot off of the blades to kill people."

"How devious...So I'm only going to experience a great deal of pain?"

"Yes."

"Including paralysis from the waist down while this sword is stabbed through my stomach, intestines, and spine?"

"Precisely."

"I'll just wait here then."

* * *

><p>"From the time that I was a girl, I've never been able to hurt people. So I dedicated myself to healing magic, I also learned some elemental magic and seals. But I was best with healing."<p>

_Focusing, Henia worked to stitch Iron Bull's chest back together. "Just keep breathing easily, this won't take long-" The procedure was interrupted when a red templar burst into the tent and slashed out at Trevelyan._

"But. I learned the hard way that the white mage, as some call healers, is often the most targeted mage. Therefore, I chose to apply myself and learn a rare art known as Arcane Swordsmanship. Which I use in conjunction with other spells."

_Trevelyan imbued her sword with fire and used it to melt through the blade of the red templar. She then grabbed the templar's face and used her fingers to shoot small flares of magic into his eye sockets. The templar cried out as his eyes were reduced to white liquid and Henia pushed the templar out of the tent. "Now where was I." She then went back to work on Iron Bull._

"The catch being that as a healer, I can't use my swords to kill anyone. I don't understand why I can't kill with my swords, but I can still use other types of magic to kill people. I just run with it and enjoy the ability to wear heavy armor."

_Fully healed, Iron Bull and Henia charged into battle side-by-side. The heavily armored Trevelyan used her swords to disarm or trip her opponents while Iron Bull slammed his massive hammer onto their skulls. Henia looked out to see that Cassandra had lost her leg and ran over to help. Arrows and spells bounced off of her armor as she knelt next to Cassandra and began to do her job covered by Iron Bull and Sera._

"The cardinal rules state that I can't bring back the dead. But I've come pretty close to it."

_The Grey Warden coughed up more blood each time Henia removed a sword from his pin-cushioned chest. It was amazing the Blackwall was still alive after running through that line of mercenaries that love throwing harpoons at people. Grey Wardens truly seemed to have a death wish, but the fact that Blackwall hadn't succumbed to his massive blood loss yet was a sign that there was a chance. Or maybe it was because of the swords, spears and harpoons impaling his body._

"I'd like to think that the Maker had a purpose for all of the people that I've been able to save."

_Thirty minutes later, Blackwall was back into the fray as good as new. Henia meanwhile was leaning on the large back of Iron Bull while she breathed and relaxed from the mana that she had expended in order to save Blackwall's life. However, seeing her companion bash aside a red templar and decapitate another made her glad to see that her efforts had paid off._

"As for the people that I couldn't save..."

_"KENNY NO!" Henia cried out, her hand holding up the head of a deceased dear friend. A friend who had lost the lower half of his body to the carnage that surrounded them. Henia wept loudly and pathetically, allowing her friend to fall to the ground next to the two dozen other mages whom she had failed to heal. She wasn't sure who to hate more in that moment, herself or the templars that killed them. But at least the templars were dead._

"The Maker wanted them at his side...You can't save everyone, as much as I'd like to. I'm naive. I admit it."

_She waved the white flag of peace as she approached the intersection between the mage and templar parties. She hugged both representatives and connected their hands together. Which resulted in a tug-of-war between the mage representative's power and the templar's smite that soon lead to an all-out battle between templars and mages. Meanwhile, Henia prepared to heal the wounded with a weary sign._

"But I believe that anyone who wants to keep hope in their hearts needs to be a little naive."

_Finishing off her twentieth beer, Henia loudly burped and cheered as yet another challenger passed out onto the tavern floor. She started to feel a tingle in her fingers, but was otherwise alright compared to the other men who'd wanted her to play this drinking game. Clearly, they'd wanted her to get drunk enough so that she'd remove her clothes. Joke's on them. She was conscious and they weren't._

"Hope is what keeps you going through your darkest hours. It's a candle in the night that fills the air with a lovely smell."

_Kissing her bull on his forehead, Henia rested in his arms and smelt the lingering smell of the now fading candles. She looked up at the ceiling which she'd decorated by hand, gasping in delight from when Bull grabbed her breast in his sleep. Which meant that he wasn't dreaming about another woman (or man) after the "service" that she'd given him. She also saw him inhale with his large nostrils. He didn't say anything, but she had chosen the right candles after all._

"I'm not stupid. I just refuse to be beaten down so much that I don't see the light. What's wrong with that?"

* * *

><p>"Oh good! You're still here!"<p>

"I've been stuck in this place for 2 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, and 43...now 44 minutes." The blood mage remarked with a grimace. "How did you forget that you pinned me here with your sword?"

"I forgot about my sword."

"Forgot your sword?"

"And that I pinned you here."

"Stabbed would be the more appropriate term, but I'm glad you did remember me."

"I'm trying to save the world, I've had a lot on my plate!" Henia shouted as she gripped the sword's handle and then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"You're a blood mage! If I pull this sword out then you'll bleed and you'll use that blood to kill me!" Henia realized and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice try."

"But...you need that sword and...I don't want to stay here." The blood mage pointed out. "So how about this. You let me up and then we'll go our separate ways and let bygones be bygones? I'll forgive you for pinning me to the ground with a sword through my stomach for 2 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, and 46 minutes. You forgive me for tearing your blood mage apart and threatening my inquisition."

"I could use a mage of your talents. How would you like to join my inquisition?"

"If I say no, will you kill me?"

"No. But you'll be more vulnerable to demons and templars since I killed all of your companions."

"You make a fantastic point-" The mage yelped when Henia quickly pulled the sword out of it's victim and no wound was found on the man's stomach. The woman had been wrong, to his misfortune.

"You're hired." Henia extended a hand which the blood mage took and was pulled to his feet. "But if you betray me then I'm putting you right back here with a different sword. That hurts. And you'll die before you can use your blood magic."

"You pinned me to the ground with a sword through my stomach for 2 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, and 50 minutes! You don't need to convince me anymore!"

"Good to know." Maybe Henia Trevelyan could be a decent Inquisitor after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I was trying to figure out what one of my Inquisitors personality would be like for DA:I and decided to write this one-shot to help with that. It was also pretty fun.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
